


Always, Forever.

by takeajoke



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeajoke/pseuds/takeajoke
Summary: You and me. Always, forever.





	Always, Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a way to cope, to scream, to vent. It can be a cry for help or a reassurance. It's up to the reader to decide if they want to meddle with one's stability both mentally and as a person.

Waking up in cold sweat, he started sobbing to himself. Only a few weeks had passed when his life almost fell apart. Had he been more unstable than he was before, he'd have broke.

Having his heart almost shattered to dust by a man who lied between a smile and a sense of warmth, of course he had been crying over this.

Love is scary, a word he always hated. Love. The stereotype itself was a lie. And although it did make you feel as if you were floating on clouds, it isn't always reciprocated. You can't ever be sure what the other is thinking since humans, despite being of the same specie, did not think alike. Goals are set to be the same, yes. But, reasons and motivations are unknown to strangers who have barely met each other. He was the same, he had barely known a guy and jumped head first into such unknown, with a potential notoriety. 

"Prince Charming", a man with a good heart and the inability to express it. Our protagonist knew that, he was wary of Prince Charming. Many had told him to be wary since he barely knew him, but who was he to judge?

He took it fast, desperate to make the prince fall in love. He was insecure, he had no way to make a person stay. It wasn't the first time he tried to love someone who couldn't reciprocate. It was lonesome, his mind was empty and his heart hadn't fluttered. He was getting impatient, calling out to whoever did have power over him. And so, the universe gave in. Made him meet Prince Charming. Praised, cherished, and appreciated him.

The prince unknowingly had mistaken gratitude for love, leading the protagonist to the murky waters of doubt and insecurity. 

They were alone together on top of the prince's castle, he looked at the prince with forlorn eyes. He opened his mouth to properly express how he felt, "Prince," he nervously fiddled at his shirt, "I'm in love with you." 

With that, all motives were revealed, he wanted him and the prince was grateful for that. "No words can express my gratitude, I feel that way too," he smiles, hint of sorrow in his eyes. The prince will regret what he had done at the spur of the moment, he had not meant to do that. He did not want to deceive our protagonist. But, his thought process was too late to catch up to your pure joy. He let this pass, he let our protagonist be happy. He had deserved this after all he's went threw. A break, a rest. Finally, our protagonist thought to himself. 

Content with the prince's words, he wrapped him in a big warm hug. A hug he had been wanting, craving. Affection was like a rare gem, especially when it's returned in the same way.

Pure bliss, like he was young all over again. A part of his childhood that he had been missing all this time. A touch that had no ulterior motives than to love him for who he was.

He couldn't stop, he wanted more. And so, our protagonist overwhelmed the prince with affection he couldn't handle. An act of greed hiding behind innocence. 

The prince, not expecting it, dug himself in deeper. "Don't love me too much," he chuckle, "You have to save some for yourself, my love." 

Our protagonist sighed, "You'll love me forever, right? You, me, always and forever!" He said with his never-ending enthusiasm and the prince couldn't help but chuckle. Yes, he valued our young protagonist, but in a sense of safety, innocence, platonicity. This will soon be a regretful action made by the prince as the despaired future started nearing.

"Always, forever, my love," words he wish he had not said.

Time passed as they grew distant, our protagonist has tried to reach out to the prince. He had been busy with something, the prince stated. Worried, our protagonist went to confront the prince himself.

He regret ever making a choice, he should've let it fade away. Should've kept it to himself, mind his own business. Instead, he was now walking back to his house. His head was pounding, along with the swelling of his eyes and hitches of breath every second. The truth he had dreaded so much had come true. The prince did not love our protagonist, his heart was too sympathetic to let our protagonist go over rejection. Our dear protagonist had wished he had rejected him instead, the pain lasting a little shorter. No lies or deceit. If the prince ever loved him, it will be left unanswered.

Perhaps it was for the better, our protagonist was almost over it. But, he couldn't lie, it hurt, it stung. It was gnawing at his very being.

Our protagonist is strong, he will get through it. He will use what everyone else has. Proving his mental stability through lies and deceit. Fake it until you make it.

He admits to himself he was not okay in any way, shape, or form, but he had to keep his composure for all who he had cared about. He wrote poems, songs, stories as a cry for help. 

And if anyone ever had the time to read it, he wanted them to not worry. It was a way of coping, a way of telling himself it was alright.

You wouldn't scream in a cramped space even if you could. So, he put it into words from thoughts that clouded his mind.

This was the release, he was moving on. Slowly, surely, it didn't sting anymore. He was alright. He was himself again.

Our great protagonist, he will always rise again. "Always, forever," bittersweet, the words sounded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who inspired me to make this short story, especially Prince Charming. It's alright, there is no harm in venting out. I'm not mad or sad. I just needed to release this.


End file.
